Of Palpitations and Shaking Hands
by Scarlet Acoustics
Summary: We entitled ourselves as best of friends. And all that closeness turned something extraordinary. But at the end, it felt like going to an island vacation with a one-way ticket. my comeback story.. please give it a try :


**Of Palpitations and Shaking Hands**

I visited the cafe that's near our neighborhood. The homey ambience it gives just calms me. Today was one of those days I go out to think. I brought my pad and pen here with me in case I have something interesting to write. I strode to the counter and ordered the usual cappuccino. When I got my order done, I proceeded to my personal corner and began to tapped my pen on the tabletop. It's become habit of mine when thoughts are a disarray. It seems nothing fruitful is going to happen today.

I focused my gaze outside the window and found myself dazed by a woman. She amazingly captured my interest.

She went inside and ordered at the counter. She was seated at the other end of the cafe near the windows. I was distracted by her aura.

Neglecting my work, I came up to her and introduced myself. She was shocked at first but seemed to disregard my sudden behavior. She greeted me with formality and introduced herself. I concluded she was of a noble family. She invited me for a seat which I graciously accepted.

We talked for hours not minding the time. It was certainly surprising that it seemed we have been friends for a long time. Dusk arrived and finally it is time for us to head back home. I offered to walk her back home but she politely refused. So instead, I asked for her contact number. She generously gave it to me and said she didn't mind at all. We bid our goodbyes and hope to see each other soon.

As I was heading back home, I swear I can feel my cheeks swelling from grinning to much. I slept with much comfort than I have ever had.

The next few meetings passed by like a blur. She said she hadn't had this much fun since she was a young child. She felt like a bird with no worries and is so carefree. I couldn't help but fall in love with the lady I am spending time with.

In the days we would meet, we often went to amusement parks, to the movie theater, to museums, to art galleries, to the library or to the bookstore, to parks nearby and even to the hilltop right before reaching our town.

She and I would have never ending stories to tell. She told me all about herself and so did I. We were becoming best friends. We have that mutual trust for each other.

She is a great lady of grace. Radiance of beauty like a goddess, intelligence like a great teacher, voice of an angel, posture of a graceful maiden, voice with authority, and a smile like the sunshine. It is no wonder that she would have suitors line up outside of her residence. But I am one of those fortunate enough to accompany her at any time. Many men would have distasteful looks at me. I can see it everyday that I am not wanted beside this lady. But the joy her eyes radiate could make my heart leap with much happiness. I ignore all the glares, insult and comments brought on me just to be with her. I wish time would stop at this moment that I could cherish it for a lifetime.

But good things never last long.

A few months later, on my way to her house, I have heard she was to be betrothed to a man she has been seeing for the past year. It distraught my esteem for I know I cannot be compared to a man like him. He must be from a noble family from the neighboring town.

I continued my stroll towards her residence and saw through the window the brightest smile She could muster. She must be that delighted with her betrothal. That alone made me think. I do not deserve her. She is of nobility while I am just an average writer earning a low profit. She is not fitted for a lad such as myself. I cannot live up to the standards of her social circle. We are just worlds apart.

With that, I dragged myself back home and started packing my things. I remembered how I started as a writer for this town back then. I smiled and thought that I could always start over in another town. So I continued packing until every single belonging was stuffed into my luggage.

A ring from the telephone caught my attention and I hesitantly answered it. Quite right with my silent hypothesis, it was her asking, more like ordering me to come over at her house because she has good news to tell. I regretfully refused saying I was busy with something else. I could sense her disappointment even through the phone but with her optimism, she insisted to visit her when I have the time. I laughed and accepted her invitation though I knew I wouldn't be able to fulfill it. Then the call ended. Just as simple as that. I never even had a chance to say goodbye for I was being a coward.

I heaved a sigh and carried my luggages with me. I looked back at what I had called home for these past months. I strode outside the building and took a cab to the station.

I sat down on one of the benches and waited for my train to arrive. I started to daydream that she'd be here, stopping me from leaving. Then I chuckled. That would be impossible because she would be at her home which is miles from here, laughing without care. I smiled at the times we spent but I now realized that it is time to move on.

The sound of the train signaled it's arrival. I readied myself to board it without bumping much with the other passengers.

I sat down to one of the cubicles. I looked out my window and captured the last of what has made me who I am right at this moment.

I took my pen and paper out. Thoughts still a disarray but this time clearer in a particular topic. As the train moved towards my new destination, I smiled and started writing.

**AN: **This is inspired by a poem my friend made based on his feelings.

OOC on the protagonist. AU setting.

Standard disclaimer applied!

**I badly needed much critique about this since its been long I completed a story. I want your OPINIONS on this. :)**

Additional AN: Thank you so much to **KELZI!** For your wonderful review! It totally made my day! :D


End file.
